Hasta que estemos juntos
by Sakura Alejadra
Summary: ¿que paso después de que todos dejaron la tierra? one-shot sasusaku.


_**Hasta que estemos juntos….**_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-esa pregunta siempre ronda por mi cabeza ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que mi corazón fue tu prisionero? ¿Desde que mi vida solo te perteneció? ¿Desde ese momento en que me enamore perdidamente de ti?, si te soy sincera, no lo se ha pasado mucho tiempo…_

-¡Abuela!-grito un pequeño niño

-Ho pero si es mi querido Sanosuke ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto una mujer de avanzada edad

-He venido con mis padres, ven vamos ¡Rápido!-decía mientras la jalaba

-ya, ya-sonreía al ver a su nieto tan feliz

-Madre ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto una mujer alta de cabello rosa claro

-Estaba en el patio-contesto la mujer-no te preocupes ¿quieres?, más vale dime ¿Cómo les ha ido en su viaje?-pregunto mientras tomaba asiento

-Bien madre, hemos visitado ciudades realmente hermosas no Sanosuke-decía emocionada

-Sí ¡abuela debiste ir!-decía feliz el pequeño

-No, yo ya no estoy para esos trotes-decía divertida la anciana-Ho, deben estar cansados les traeré algo de beber-dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-No, no madre deja que yo lo haga-dijo la pelirrosa poniéndose de pie

-Ho vamos hija deja que esta pobre anciana al menos haga eso-la chica asintió, un rato después la anciana les trajo el jugo

Los tres conversaron un poco más hasta alguien toco la puerta-Ho, pero si es mi querido yerno-dijo feliz al abrir la puerta

-Hola-saludo- ¿Cómo ha estado?-pregunto

-Ho bien, bien pasa-el hombre entro y saludo a su esposa

-Ya he hablado con los demás y dijeron que vendrán hoy también-le dijo en un susurro el hombre a la pelirrosa

-Bien, espero que le guste la sorpresa-decía feliz la chica

-Madre, ¿no estas cansada? Porque no tomas una siesta-le recomendó la pelirrosa

-Mm, está bien hija, creo que me caería bien-dijo la anciana mientras sonreía y se dirigía a su recamara

-Bien vamos a arreglarlo todo-dijo emocionada la pelirrosa, el hombre solo asintió y comenzaron, decoraron toda la casa la chica preparo comida y en niño solo jugaba por toda la casa.

…

-Madre ¿esta despierta?-dijo la pelirrosa asomándose

-Sí, pasa-contesto la anciana sentándose en la cama-¿Qué pasa hija?-pregunto tiernamente

La chica solo negó-nada, solo quería verte madre-decía mientras sonreía y se sentaba al lado de la anciana

-Ho ya veo-sonrió tiernamente-Has crecido bastante no hija

-Deje de crecer hace tiempo madre-le reprocho

-Pero aun estas creciendo tanto espiritualmente como mentalmente, y por ello me llenas de orgullo hija mía-decía la anciana tiernamente

-Ven madre te tengo una sorpresa baja con migo-le pidió, ambas bajaron

-Haa-dijo sorprendida la anciana al ver todo tan decorado y bonito-¿Qué es lo que estamos celebrando?-pregunto aun sorprendida

-Como que, que es lo que celebramos madre ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?-pregunto a lo que la anciana solo negó

-¡Pues tu cumpleaños!-dijo la pelirrosa animada mientras varias personas comenzaban a aparecer sorprendiendo aún más a la anciana

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-gritaron todos mientras sonreían

La anciana no cabía de la felicidad-¡Abuela!-gritaron varios niños mientras corrían hacia ella y la abrazaban felices

-Ho mis queridos nietos ¿Cómo han estado?-pregunto cariñosamente

-¡Bien!-respondieron todos, la anciana solo rio al verlos-¡Vamos a jugar!-dijo uno de ellos y todos se fueron felices

-Madre-llamo una voz masculina tras ella

-Ha Kenshi hijo mío que bueno que estés aquí-dijo feliz

-Yo también estoy aquí madre-dijo otra voz

-Y yo-dijo otra voz femenina

-Ho Ryuto, Shima como me alegra verlos, ¿pero cómo es que todos están aquí?-pregunto aun feliz mientras los abrazaba

-Ha, todo fue obra de Akari, ella lo planeo todo-respondió Ryuto

-Gracias hija-dijo la anciana abrasándola-Has unido a toda la familia nuevamente una lagrima de felicidad escapo de sus ojos

-Tía-llamo un chico rubio

-Ho también has venido Michí-decía feliz mientras le abrasaba-Han venido todos,

-Sí tía, todos estamos aquí-respondió el rubio

Paso sus ojos por todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, se detuvo en unos hombres que hablaban amenamente-_Neji, tenten-_pensó mientras una imagen de ellos aparecía frente a ella, siguió y se detuvo nuevamente en otras personas-_Ino, Sai-_su sonrisa se amplió y continuo-_Shikamaru, temari-_siguió mirando al resto-_suigetsu, Karin-_sus ojos verdes mostraban alegría-_Naruto, hinata-_una imagen de ambos apareció tras el rubio,como me alegra que todos estemos aquí-dijo feliz

-Sí, madre, ahora a celebrar-dijo la pelirrosa animadamente

-_sasuke…-_sus ojos se posaron en sus hijos en cada uno de ellos-_chicos…-_su mirada se posó en una de las paredes de su casa en donde se encontraban muchas fotos colgadas, paso su mirada por cada una de ellas.

(Aquí están las imágenes, así las podrán ver mejor: watch?v=vc5E1Ws8UNY&feature= )

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo, chicos, ya todos se han ido, se han ido a un mundo mejor, donde podrán encontrar felicidad eterna-_volvió su mirada a los que celebraban y sonrió, salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia un gran árbol de cerezo, lo contemplo un rato-_han dejado sus generaciones, sus descendientes-_volvió a mirar a los que celebraban-_terminaron su ciclo, para darles comienzo a los de ellos…y yo también estoy terminando el mío…no sasuke_

Se sentó en las raíces del árbol y se recostó miro el cielo-_que hermoso es…el cielo sasuke amor mío, desde hace más de un año te convertiste en una estrella, y has estado en el cielo desde entonces, como te extraño sasuke… tú también cumpliste tu ciclo y te fuiste, y ahora es mi turno de culminar el mío, les enseñe todo lo que pude…e ellos, a nuestros hijos mi amor-_cerro los ojos mientras sentía la leve brisa

-¡Abuela sakura!-grito Sanosuke mientras la buscaba por todas partes

-_Es nuestro nieto, lo escuchas sasuke…_

_-Sí, lo escucho sakura-_respondió una voz masculina

-_¿sasuke? ¿Eres tú?_-pregunto desconcertada

_-Sí, soy yo sakura ¿Qué no me reconoces?-_reprocho

_-tu como siempre-_dijo divertida mientras reía

-_sakura…ya es hora-_dijo suavemente

-_Pero, ellos aún están aquí…-_su vos tenía un deje de miedo

_No hay de que temer mi hermoso cerezo…ven…es hora de irnos-_de repente todo se volvió blanco

-_sasuke-_susurro la chica al ver frete a ella a su amado sasuke, pero este era joven se miró a ella misma y se dio cuenta que ella también lo era, parecían un par de adolescentes, miro de nuevo al pelinegro y este le estiro la mano-_Vamos…-_dijo este

-_Sí…-_respondió ella mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla

-_Chicos, es hora de que me valla mi amado me llama-_volvió su mirada hacia atrás viendo a una anciana pelirrosa recostada en un árbol de cerezo, ella sonreía feliz, miro hacia la casa donde todos celebraban-_yo también he terminado con mi ciclo, os he enseñado todo lo que pude…y he vivido una vida muy feliz, con todos gracias por todo el amor que me dieron hijos míos…ahora es tiempo de irme y ser feliz junto al hombre al cual amo, ahora es tiempo de que ustedes escriban una nueva historia…-_se giró y tomo la mano del pelinegro miro hacia el frente y pudo ver a todos sus amigos igual de jóvenes cada uno con su pareja, todos sonreían felices y comenzaron a caminar

-_te estábamos esperando…sakura-_dijo el pelinegro atrayéndola hacia el

-_Ya no deben esperar…porque ya estoy aquí…Te amo sasuke-kun…_

_-y yo a ti cerezo… ¿vamos?..._

_-Sí…sasuke-kun…_

"_La vida se terminó, pero mi felicidad aun continua más allá de este mundo, en otro lugar lejano…donde la tristeza no existe, donde podre vivir una eternidad con mi amado y donde los observare y cuidare, más allá de la vida, y de la muerte…porque mi amor es eterno, este no es un adiós, Es un hasta luego, porque os esperare…más allá de las nubes con una gran sonrisa, junto a él, junto a mi amado sasuke"_

_Sayonara chicos…hasta otra…_


End file.
